Terminal Velocity
Terminal Velocity is the thirteenth episode in season ten of . Synopsis A skydiver is killed after his parachute is sabotaged, and the suspect list includes more than 100 of his sperm donor children. Plot Two men are skydiving, and Kevin Ramsey’s parachute is destroyed when the lines snap. He plummets toward the highway, dying on impact. The team discovers that a bag of acid was shoved in with Kevin’s parachute, causing delayed damage. They also find out that his altimeter was wrong, making him think he was higher than he really was. The pilot admits to changing the altimeter in an attempt to save money by not being forced to fly as high before letting the jumpers out of the plane. However, he denies killing the man, pointing the team to another suspect. Kevin’s car was destroyed, and evidence leads them to a young man named Cameron. He reveals that the victim was his sperm donor, and he went to see him. Kevin wanted nothing to do with Cameron, so the boy retaliated by pouring bleach in the car’s oil so the engine would overheat. A mucus sample on Kevin’s clothes suggests that the killer may have spit on him, but it isn’t a match to Cameron. It is, however, a match to his half-brother. The team checks the donor sibling registry website and finds out that Kevin has 103 children—any one of them could be a suspect. They start with the boy who revealed Kevin’s identity on the site: Scott Vance. Scott hacked the clinic’s database and found out the name of his donor dad, so he went to meet him. Kevin told Scott they shouldn’t speak to each other again, so the boy got angry and posted Kevin’s name on the sibling registry site. Scott’s DNA matches the mucus on Kevin’s shirt, but he has an alibi: he was at a parent-teacher conference. Scott’s mother reveals that she used a surrogate, and the team visits the woman—only to discover that she gave birth to twins. She kept Trent and raised him as her own. Trent has Wilson’s disease, a genetic condition he inherited from Kevin. In need of a liver transplant, Trent went to visit his biological father after he saw his name on the registry site, and he spit on the man after he refused to even consider being a donor. He confesses to killing Kevin, but the team knows Trent is only lying in an attempt to get free treatment for his condition in jail. Someone broke into the clinic and destroyed all of Kevin’s remaining specimens. The team discovers traces of a substance used by airplane mechanics, which leads them back to the pilot, Arnie Tice. Kevin was the sperm donor for his daughter, who died from Wilson’s disease. Arnie sabotaged the altimeter, but he denies putting the bag of acid in with the parachute. Calleigh accidentally burns herself with nitric acid during an experiment, and they use ammonia to neutralize it. They realize the killer would have stains on his or her hands, so they check the surrogate. She didn’t do it, so the team has to bring in all of Kevin’s donor children. One of the girls claims that she spoke to Kevin’s wife on the phone, proving that she was lying when she said she didn’t know about her husband’s donor children. Meredith Ramsey has stains on her hands, and she reveals that Kevin told her he was sterile. In reality, he got a vasectomy after they got married, and he lied to her every day about it. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Ron Melendez as Kevin Ramsey * Jacqueline McKenzie as Meredith Ramsey * Elisabeth Rohm as Jill Ferris * Grant Gustin as Scott Ferris/Trent Burton * Romy Rosemont as Amy Burton * Beau Cybulski as Cameron Locke * Brian White as Greg McCallister * David Warshofsky as Arnie Tice * Javier Grajeda as Dr. Purwin * Landon Ashworth as Motorist See Also